the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kallas Sunbringer
34 years old, Kallas felt Horus's calling at age 22, when he was working as a farmer's aid. Throughout his childhood he had been taught literacy, knowledge of the gods and of Horus's grace. It wasn't until he was 22, however, until he saw his god's hand at work. Working the fields was hard and arduous, yet he never flinched from his duty to bring crops to his family and village. But one day, this peaceful life was shattered. In the night, raiders came, creatures of shadow and malice stalked the land and this night, they found Kallas' village. With the people asleep, there was little retaliation, even if it were pointless. Awakened by screams and unnerving howls of bloodlust, Kallas stumbled out if his house to find the village in ruins. Orcs stormed from house to house, dragging people out with cruel, barbed hooks. Phanes materialised and vanished, carrying children off in their claws. Dropping to his knees in horror, he sobbed and cried for Horus's aid, offering his life for the ability to protect those he loved. A moment later, time froze, Orcs stood, mid axe-swing, people in mid sprint, and a light descended on the village, bathing it in an ethereal glow. From above, a figure floated down on wings of radiance, pure and holy, sweeping back the shadows. Floating a few feet above Kallas, the angel reached a hand out to Kallas, beckoning for him to take his place as a divine instrument against the shadows and all they cloaked. Sobs of pain and anguish turned to joy as he took the angel's outstretched hand, and a sudden calm overtook him. A voice, speaking inside his head murmured a single word of power into his soul and a coalescing radiance shone from the young man, growing as the servant stood from his knees. Soon the light grew to fierce proportions and Kallas realised that time had resumed and the creatures before him shrank back in abject terror, until, at last, he summoned the courage to speak. And speak he did - with all the fury and power of Pelor's light, his devotion exploding forth in a consuming nimbus, freeing his friends and obliterating his enemies. The few Orcs that survived, dropped their barbaric weapons and fled from the holy figure. Even the Phanes slunk away, evading the destructive light and chasing the shadows into the night. Panting, Kallas dropped to his knees again, his body shaking violently, his mind racing and on fire, but full of renewed vigour and purpose. As he regained himself, he stood, seeing the havoc and destruction wrought by the attack. No tear he shed anymore, for he would hunt those responsible and protect those harmed again. For more than a decade, Kallas stood as a protector to his town and as a prophet to those towns nearby, until he felt another divine pull at his soul. Saying his farewells, and praying to Horus for their safety, he set out, determined to find those responsible. Personality A medium sized man, Kallas has a stocky build, if somewhat frail. However, this often proves advantageous as his enemies mistake his physical weakness for actual impotence. A mistake they rarely make twice as Horus's light burns them. Ever clad in his pale yellow robes, he is often seen in clad in leather armour, ornately patterned with symbols of Pelor and light casting back shadows, be they literal, in his pursuit of cleansing the world, or figurative, in the goal of freeing peoples minds' from lack of knowledge. Quietly confident, Kallas is rarely overconfident, ensuring he never follows the path of hubris. However, this modest attitude does not prevent him from being assertive and driven, Kallas longs to see the day when he can relinquish his staff, having carried Horus's light into all the darkest places of the world, and return to his previous life. Eternally patient with the faithful, and patient with his enemies to the point of recklessness, Kallas gives his enemies every last chance he can, before intervening with force. Kallas always sleeps where no natural light will touch him, so when Horus's rays find him, he understands how it feels for the wretched ones when he introduces it to them. Whenever he is around crops, he says a small benediction so Horus will grant a better yield. In battle he is quiet and judging of Pelor's enemies, speaking quiet prayers and condemnations, but outside, he is sociable and kind, counselling freely and blessing the faithful. Category:Humans Category:Clerics of Horus Category:Worshipers of Horus